Ghost Rider's Second Story
by Venomous Queen
Summary: Characters: Jonathan Blaze Mary Genevieve Mecca Durhal Alex Katara Lovelace


LilyPadFlower Hi

DarkNintenCreator helo

DarkNintenCreator [link]

LilyPadFlower

DarkNintenCreator idk XD

LilyPadFlower X3

DarkNintenCreator Wanna begin?

LilyPadFlower Sure

DarkNintenCreator okay, u begin.

LilyPadFlower {*sighs* Fine} S-Sorry about that...

DarkNintenCreator Oh it's fine...

DarkNintenCreator (I has a new OC!)

LilyPadFlower {I know!}

DarkNintenCreator ( )

LilyPadFlower *stands up, taps chin* What's missing?...

DarkNintenCreator *eyes widen* Uh-...

DarkNintenCreator *Dude bursts into the room or wherever they were lol*

LilyPadFlower What the?

DarkNintenCreator OKAY, SOMEONE PLEASE HIDE ME! *its a real dude. Like DUDE dude*

LilyPadFlower Why?

DarkNintenCreator The Devil... HE'S COMING FOR ME!

DarkNintenCreator The Devil...?

LilyPadFlower Oh god... Not Ninten AGAIN!

DarkNintenCreator No no! It's the ACTUALL Devil! Like, Satan devil!

LilyPadFlower ALEX, GET OUT HERE! *Alex comes from a separate room*

LilyPadFlower Alex: What?

DarkNintenCreator *breathing heavily* Help me... PLEASE! ANYBODY!

LilyPadFlower Alex:...Oh great...Dad's coming, isn't he?

LilyPadFlower Yep.

DarkNintenCreator I DON'T WANT HIM TO FIND ME!

DarkNintenCreator Can someone please calm him down~?

LilyPadFlower Alex: Whoa, Jonathan, calm down!

DarkNintenCreator NO ONE EVER TELLS ME TO CALM DOWN! *on fire*

LilyPadFlower Alex: *sighs* God damn... *snaps fingers, fire goes out*

DarkNintenCreator *doesn't go away*

LilyPadFlower Alex:This is fucking stupid!

DarkNintenCreator Holy crap... The only person I know who catches on fire and it can't be put out is... - Oh god...

LilyPadFlower Alex and Me: What?

DarkNintenCreator Ghost Rider... He's the son of Johnny Blaze...

LilyPadFlower Holy shit...

LilyPadFlower Alex: Ugh...

DarkNintenCreator *not on fire anymore* Sorry... That tends to happen alot... But I onloy catch on fire if its during the day, not fully.

DarkNintenCreator I guess that's good to know~

LilyPadFlower Yeah.

LilyPadFlower Alex: *sighs*

DarkNintenCreator *The Devil comes. The dude hides (the dude is like, 14)*

LilyPadFlower {14? WTF?} Alex: Oh great...

DarkNintenCreator ( XDDDD ) Why hello everyone. Nice to see you all here.

LilyPadFlower Alex: Dad... why are you here?

LilyPadFlower {Alex always calls Satan 'Dad', because he created her.}

DarkNintenCreator I'm looking for someone. (oh okai)

LilyPadFlower Alex: *sweatdrops* Oh, you are?

DarkNintenCreator Yes I am. Do you know where I might find a lad by the name of Jonathan Blaze?

DarkNintenCreator (Thats why I needed a name )

LilyPadFlower Alex: ...Hm...Nope. {Oh, THAT'S WHY. Also, Alex is a great liar.}

DarkNintenCreator (Ha ha okai) I KNOW he's here. I can FEEL IT. Don't lie to me.

LilyPadFlower Alex: *groans quietly* Fine...he's here, but I don't know where he's hiding, I wasn't paying attention.

DarkNintenCreator :3 *walks over to behind something* Jonathan. You KNOW you can't hide from me.

DarkNintenCreator *shivvers*

LilyPadFlower *sighs* What the heck, Alex?

LilyPadFlower Alex: I'm sorry!

DarkNintenCreator *picks him up by the shirt collar* Starting tonight, you will collect the souls of the evil, and send them to me. In HELL! *disappears into the shadows*

DarkNintenCreator Wait... Wh-What starts tonight?

LilyPadFlower Alex: ...He has to... oh no...

DarkNintenCreator What? What's the "oh no" for? Whats going on?

LilyPadFlower Alex: I can't explain... but... a lot of people are gonna die.

DarkNintenCreator O-O'

LilyPadFlower Alex: *shudders* And I have feeling of who's gonna be first...

DarkNintenCreator Wh-What? I'm sared to death right now!

DarkNintenCreator scared***

LilyPadFlower Alex: *sighs* So are we... but there's nothing we can do...

DarkNintenCreator ( [link] The first night. IN THE ACTUAL GHOST RIDER MOVIE! Just to let you see how painful and scary it is... Ugh...)

DarkNintenCreator *literally freaking out*

DarkNintenCreator (How do you copy and paste?)

DarkNintenCreator (HELLO? U DEAD?)

LilyPadFlower {Press Control and C to copy(you have to highlight whatever you try to copy, though.}

LilyPadFlower {No.}

DarkNintenCreator (KK)

LilyPadFlower {And to paste, press Control and V}

DarkNintenCreator (okay dank u)

LilyPadFlower {My whole spacebar is gone, so it'll take me a while to reply to things. And no prob!}

DarkNintenCreator Jonathan... Please calm down... (okay.)

LilyPadFlower Alex: That's not possible...

DarkNintenCreator *breathing heavily* HOLY CRAP... HOOOOLLLY CRAP... AM I SERIOUSLY GONNA KILL PEOPLE?

LilyPadFlower Alex and Me: Yes...

DarkNintenCreator I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYBODY!

LilyPadFlower It's not a process you can control...

DarkNintenCreator BUT...BUT... I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS!

LilyPadFlower Alex: There's nothing you can do! Dad made his decision, you can't change it!

DarkNintenCreator WHAT DECISION?

DarkNintenCreator *puts hands behind back innocently*

LilyPadFlower Alex: To choose you as Ghost Rider!

LilyPadFlower *looks at Mercy with a slight glare*

DarkNintenCreator What~?

LilyPadFlower Nothing...

DarkNintenCreator GH-GH-GHOST RIDER? *breathing a little too heavily*

LilyPadFlower Alex: Yep.

DarkNintenCreator BUT-BUT MY DAD IS GHOST RIDER! But...He passed...

LilyPadFlower Alex: It does pass from generation to generation sometimes...

DarkNintenCreator I KNOW, BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, UNLESS I WAS BORN WITHOUT A SOUL!

LilyPadFlower Alex: *looks at him* You were born without a soul. I can't sense one.

DarkNintenCreator AND REPLACED WITH A SOUL EATING DEMON!

DarkNintenCreator -Wait...

LilyPadFlower Alex: What?

DarkNintenCreator Guys, the moon is up~.

LilyPadFlower What type of moon?

DarkNintenCreator Full.

LilyPadFlower Oh shit.

DarkNintenCreator *breathing heavily* My skull feels like its on fire...

LilyPadFlower Alex, should we leave the building?

LilyPadFlower Alex: Yes.

DarkNintenCreator I'm coming with you. Or maybe I should stay with Jonathan...

LilyPadFlower Alex: Hey, your death wish.

LilyPadFlower *hits Alex* Don't say that.

DarkNintenCreator But I;m not a bad person! What are you saying~?

DarkNintenCreator Guys, can someone PLEASE HELP ME!

LilyPadFlower Alex: *sighs* Nothing.

DarkNintenCreator *does what happens in the video I showed you. LOL I totally was too bored to say what really happens*

LilyPadFlower Alex: Holy...

DarkNintenCreator *whimpers* TMI... *walks away*

DarkNintenCreator * treacherous roar*

LilyPadFlower *follows, Alex stays with him*

DarkNintenCreator Alex!

LilyPadFlower She'll be fine.

DarkNintenCreator Are you sure?

LilyPadFlower You'll know if she gets hurt.

DarkNintenCreator How will I know if she gets hurt if I'm not with her?

LilyPadFlower Because... I'll be hurt.

DarkNintenCreator What?

LilyPadFlower Alex isn't who you think she is.

DarkNintenCreator ...

LilyPadFlower Alex: Why the fuck didn't I run? *sighs*

DarkNintenCreator *glares at you*

LilyPadFlower Alex: *twitches*

DarkNintenCreator *begins to walk over to you, flames increasing*

LilyPadFlower Alex: *starts walking backwards*

DarkNintenCreator *eerie voice* You can run...But you CAN'T hide...

LilyPadFlower Alex: *looks down, smirks* Oh really?

DarkNintenCreator You would be surprised...

LilyPadFlower Alex: Question. Who made you this way?

DarkNintenCreator . . . *roars at you*

LilyPadFlower Alex: You REALLY think that scares me?

DarkNintenCreator Everything ABOUT me should scare you! *grabs onto your shirt*

LilyPadFlower Alex: *snickers, which turns into a laugh* When you're the daughter of Satan, nothing scares you!

DarkNintenCreator *grabs on tighter* Look into my eyes.

LilyPadFlower Alex: *looks into his eyes* Still not scaring me.

DarkNintenCreator *lets go of you*

LilyPadFlower Alex: Wow, I'm surprised you didn't notice that earlier.

DarkNintenCreator *looks down, walks away*

LilyPadFlower Alex: *watches him*

DarkNintenCreator *turns around quickly and roars at you. Gets a long chain*

LilyPadFlower Alex: *sighs, mutters something in Japanese*

DarkNintenCreator *throws (not the whole) chain at you and ties you up*

LilyPadFlower Alex: *twitches*

DarkNintenCreator *pulls it back* (when he does that, the enemy turns to crisps)

LilyPadFlower Alex: *turns to crisps, but turns back into herself a second later* You never learn, do you?

DarkNintenCreator *glares at you*

LilyPadFlower Alex: *smirks, puts hands on hips*

DarkNintenCreator *growls*

LilyPadFlower Alex: *roars*

DarkNintenCreator *clenches fists and roars threateningly*

LilyPadFlower Alex: Hmph...

DarkNintenCreator *looks away*

LilyPadFlower Alex: *taps her foot once*

DarkNintenCreator You're not worth my time. *walks away*

LilyPadFlower Alex: Well, that is a good thing.| But I'm worried about the others...

DarkNintenCreator *heads for Mecca and Mercy*

LilyPadFlower Alex: Oh FUCK! *teleports*

DarkNintenCreator Mecca, I feel like we're being followed...

LilyPadFlower *looks behind us* Uhm...W-We are...

DarkNintenCreator What is it-... God...

LilyPadFlower We are screwed...

DarkNintenCreator *gets the chain*

DarkNintenCreator O-O'

LilyPadFlower Running won't help...so...*grabs Mercy's hand* Let's try this. *teleports*

DarkNintenCreator *teleportation didn't work* You wish. *throws chain at Mercy (NOT THE WHOLE CHAIN)*

DarkNintenCreator Ahhh! Ow! *skin is burning* Mecca!

LilyPadFlower God damn...

DarkNintenCreator Mecca! HELP! *Jonathan pulls the chain back, and Mercy burns to crisps.*

LilyPadFlower *growls*

DarkNintenCreator What will you do now?

LilyPadFlower You are a bastard...

DarkNintenCreator Oh yeah? Well, you're pissin' me off! *throws chain at you*

LilyPadFlower *catches the chain*

DarkNintenCreator *Makes the chain catch fire*

LilyPadFlower That doesn't hurt.

DarkNintenCreator ...

LilyPadFlower What will you do now?

DarkNintenCreator *sun comes up* ... *falls on the ground*

LilyPadFlower *drops the chain, walks over to him*

DarkNintenCreator *not responding*

LilyPadFlower *crouches next to him* Oh god...

DarkNintenCreator *normal* Ngh...

LilyPadFlower *crouches next to him* Oh god...

DarkNintenCreator *normal* Ngh...

LilyPadFlower Mecca. *helps him stand up*

DarkNintenCreator Oh... Mecca...

LilyPadFlower You feeling okay? You hit the ground pretty hard.

DarkNintenCreator Yeah... But what happened last night?

LilyPadFlower You don't remember?

DarkNintenCreator No... I don't remember a thing...

LilyPadFlower Hmm...

DarkNintenCreator Could you tell me what happened?

LilyPadFlower Oh. Well, you attacked Alex and...*points over to where Mercy was, looking down*

DarkNintenCreator *gasp* WHAT? Did I...Do that to her?

LilyPadFlower *nods*

DarkNintenCreator *cries* I didn't mean to!

LilyPadFlower I know you didn't, you weren't yourself.

DarkNintenCreator ...Ghost Rider...

LilyPadFlower Yeah...

DarkNintenCreator *cries more* I'm a monster!

LilyPadFlower No you're not!

DarkNintenCreator YES I AM! *on fire*

DarkNintenCreator -... See? *not on fire*

LilyPadFlower *grabs his hand* Look... you're not a monster. I am.

DarkNintenCreator Y-You? How?

LilyPadFlower *sighs, lets go of his hand, claws extend, ears and tail come up, hair turns red, eyes turn neon yellow, fangs come out* ...See?

DarkNintenCreator I've seen worse. *looks down and turns around*

LilyPadFlower Hm... Ninten is probably worse than you, being His son

DarkNintenCreator Please don't say his name.

LilyPadFlower I won't.

DarkNintenCreator Thank you.

LilyPadFlower *sighs,ear, tail, and claws disappear, hair and eyes turn brown, but fangs stay* You really don't have much self confidence, do you?

DarkNintenCreator Guess not.

LilyPadFlower I can understand... *puts a hand on his shoulder*

DarkNintenCreator No. I don't think you understand. Do you KNOW who I AM?

LilyPadFlower I know who you are, and I don't care! I couldn't give a damn if your Ghost Rider!

DarkNintenCreator *growls and crosses arms*

LilyPadFlower *sighs*

DarkNintenCreator *walks away* Leave me alone...

LilyPadFlower Fine. *walks off in a separate direction*

DarkNintenCreator *you have a vision of Mercy* Don't leave him, Mecca. You know he wouldn't like being alone.

LilyPadFlower Eh?... What was that?

DarkNintenCreator *silence*

LilyPadFlower *sighs, follows him secretly*

DarkNintenCreator *goes to some cave-ish place and reads a book. Reads about using fire and controlling it*

LilyPadFlower *hides behind a tree, watches him*

DarkNintenCreator *reads the words out loud, then stands up*

LilyPadFlower *hides*

DarkNintenCreator *puts hand up and focuses on fire* (DONT WORRY, HE CAN ONLY GET HIS HAND ON FIRE)

LilyPadFlower {K} *puts out index finger, fire appears ontop of it*

DarkNintenCreator *The fire on your finger is somehow two times stronger than it is supposed to be, because of Jonathan*

DarkNintenCreator *hand starts to get on fire*

LilyPadFlower *clenches fist, fist is on fire*

DarkNintenCreator *fire is called to Jonathan* Whoa! What?

LilyPadFlower *whispers* What the?

DarkNintenCreator Hmmm... *walks over*

LilyPadFlower *doesn't notice*

DarkNintenCreator *moves the tree* O_O'

LilyPadFlower *twitches*

DarkNintenCreator What are you DOING HERE?

LilyPadFlower U-Uhm...

DarkNintenCreator *grabs onto your shirt tightly* Answer. My. Question.

LilyPadFlower *glares* I know you don't want to be alone, no matter how much you say otherwise.

DarkNintenCreator . . .

LilyPadFlower *sighs*

DarkNintenCreator That's pretty emberrassing that you knew that...

LilyPadFlower *scratches the back of my head*

DarkNintenCreator Hmmmm... *sits down*

LilyPadFlower Oh no...

DarkNintenCreator What? *looks outside* Ohhhh god...

LilyPadFlower I'm scared now...

DarkNintenCreator *whimpers*

DarkNintenCreator .I...

LilyPadFlower *looks down*

DarkNintenCreator ... Get me to a different location. NOW.

LilyPadFlower *nods, grabs his hand, teleports*

DarkNintenCreator *trying to fight it back*

LilyPadFlower *grabs onto his hand tightly*

DarkNintenCreator *shuts eyes tightly* Get away. I don't want to hurt you!

LilyPadFlower *looks at him sadly, let's go of hand, teleports*

DarkNintenCreator *falls to his knees and pulls his hair* ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

LilyPadFlower *looks down*

DarkNintenCreator Jonathan? Jonathan, where are you? (me)

DarkNintenCreator Mecca, are you sure he's here?

LilyPadFlower Yeah, I'm sure.

DarkNintenCreator I just KNOW I'm gonna get myself killed out here. Who did you say his father was?

LilyPadFlower His father is Johnny Blaze.

DarkNintenCreator Johnny-... Ghost Rider? Are you CRAZY? I'm gonna DIE!

LilyPadFlower Okay, I'm not crazy, and you know that.

DarkNintenCreator I know, but DUDE! Just, DUDE!

LilyPadFlower *growls* He told me to stay away from there, so what the hell am I SUPPOSED TO DO?

DarkNintenCreator WELL, IF I DIE, JUST COME HERE AND DO SOMETHIN-... *sees Jonathan*

DarkNintenCreator *glares at me*

LilyPadFlower What? You see him?

DarkNintenCreator ...Yep.

LilyPadFlower Oh god...

DarkNintenCreator That's what I said.

DarkNintenCreator *deadly roar*

LilyPadFlower Okay...I heard that roar... You might... want to run now...

DarkNintenCreator You just read my mind. *runs*

DarkNintenCreator *growls and follows*

DarkNintenCreator OH GOD, HE'S FOLLOWING ME, AND DAMN HE'S FAST!

LilyPadFlower OH SHIT...

DarkNintenCreator YOU KNOW I AINT A GOOD RUNNER.

LilyPadFlower ...I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, I CAN'T USE MAGIC THROUGH THE PHONE...

DarkNintenCreator JUST DO SOMETHIN'. WHAT'S HIS DAD'S WEAK POINT! (love)

LilyPadFlower ...His weakpoint...is love.

DarkNintenCreator Loooooove... Hmmmm... Do you know who Jonathan loves or like, cares about in this case?

LilyPadFlower ...U-Uhm...

DarkNintenCreator Well, do ya?

LilyPadFlower N-No...

DarkNintenCreator GOD DAMMIT, MECCA! CAN'T YOU HELP ME JUST ONCE?

LilyPadFlower I'M NOT SURE IF IT'S ME OR NOT, KATARA!

DarkNintenCreator WELL, DO SOMETHING CUZ- *gets tied up by chains* HOLY CRAP

LilyPadFlower Oh god...NONONONONONO! *teleports to behind Jonathan*

DarkNintenCreator *turns around quickly, then freezes. Flames turn blue*

LilyPadFlower *walks up to him*

DarkNintenCreator *stares at you*

LilyPadFlower *tries to touch his face*

DarkNintenCreator ...Monster... *turns away*

LilyPadFlower I'm not afraid... *touches his cheek*

DarkNintenCreator *flames start to go away, revealing his face* ...

LilyPadFlower *faintly smiles*

DarkNintenCreator *stares at you*

LilyPadFlower*looks down, blushes mildly*

DarkNintenCreator *looks behind his shoulder, seeing me totally pale*

LilyPadFlower Can you let her go?

DarkNintenCreator Uhhhhh Hello !

LilyPadFlower Jon...

DarkNintenCreator Yeah?

LilyPadFlower Can you let her go?

DarkNintenCreator O-Oh yeah.

DarkNintenCreator *pulls off the chains gently*

DarkNintenCreator OH THANK GOD!

LilyPadFlower *laughs* You're over dramatic, Katara.

DarkNintenCreator I was scared!

DarkNintenCreator ^^; Whoops...

LilyPadFlower *sighs*

DarkNintenCreator It's okay, Jonathan.

LilyPadFlower *grabs Jonathan's hand*

DarkNintenCreator *blushes*

LilyPadFlower *giggles*

DarkNintenCreator *blushes madly*

LilyPadFlower You're cute when you blush.

DarkNintenCreator Heh...

LilyPadFlower *grins*


End file.
